Food Fight
by popsecret
Summary: Edward, Bella, a motel room and Chipotle. It's date night! XXX-delight.


Disclaimer: SM would never write this filth so this depravity is all mine.

* * *

><p>He couldn't have picked a seedier motel, she thought, pulling into a parking spot between an abandoned food truck and a motorcycle.<p>

The place was called Rabbit Ears Motel. A one-room outpost served as the check-in counter, but she didn't have to worry about the details. He told her where to meet him.

"Room 101," he had whispered, with a hand cupped over the receiver. He must have been calling from work.

She climbed the stairs to the second story landing, the glow of the bucktooth bunny welcoming by-the-hour patrons zapped and hummed. She didn't notice it.

Three knocks.

"Come in."

When she entered he had finished taping down a corner of plastic to the bed. He turned to her and smiled widely. "What do you think," he said as if he'd unveiled an art project.

It definitely looked like it. Edward stood in the middle of the room which was completely covered in industrial grade plastic, clear, the kind you use to roll bodies into like a burrito before being taken to the morgue.

Which reminded her...she held up her haul and matched his grin. "I got these."

"I fucking love you," he said proud and satisfied with both her bounty and the woman holding it, his wife.

Edward swept Bella up in excitement and twirled her until she had to let go and drop the contents of her bag. Heavy, mini bomb-sized foiled burritos from Chipotle spilled out of the bags. Dozens of them catapulted all over the room, bouncing off the plastic on the King sized bed. They were armed for a food fight.

It was date night after all.

"I can't wait," she said between his kisses from mouth to neck to cleavage.

"I know. I'm hungry. How many did you bring us?"

"Twenty."

"Guacamole?"

"And sour cream."

"I can't get enough of you baby. Did you bring tacos?"

"Barbacoa and carnitas."

He squeezed her ass as if it were a succulent fucking burrito filled with everything he loved and sauce would spill out of her. He was done messing around.

"C'mon. I can't wait to fuck you and lick the sour cream off your titties, baby."

As always, the first half hour was spent preparing. It was foreplay undressing each meal, slowly peeling off the foil, licking each others' fingers of red sauce, kissing and smearing meat on skin, getting hornier and more depraved by the second. Not to mention hungrier.

When they were done, the room was covered in food - lettuce, beans, rice, and meat spilled everywhere, they rolled in it with their underwear on. Edward sported the biggest, meatiest junk in his underwear and it was time.

"Are you ready?" she asked for no reason. Wearing only a bra and panties, she reached over to the head of the bed and plucked a tortilla using it to scoop some tender chicken and ate it. Slowly.

He sat on a terribly uncomfortable chair but he didn't care. He pulled out his cock and stroked it watching his wife finger herself as she ate with gusto, licking and moaning. Her hand moved quickly under her panties.

"Take them off," he rasped. He pulled on his dick with one hand and gathered sour cream in the other. He smeared it on his cock and the cool sensation of the sour cream heightened his pleasure. "Fuck."

His eyes were on her pussy, bare and beautiful, so lonely without lube. "Talk dirty to me, baby. Tell me what you want me to do." She begged him!

"The guac!" he pleaded.

She reached over and dabbed her fingers into a mound of lovingly spiced avocado mashed up and studded with delicious onions and tomatoes. "Like this?" she teased, rubbing the guacamole on her clit.

"Yes, baby. Fuck, you look good covered in food. Fuck yourself. Put those fingers in. That's a good girl. Such a good girl. Fucking dirty, baby. Don't stop."

She couldn't stop had he told her to anyway. Her back arched off the bed. "Spread your fucking legs," he said, giving up on his tug and pull with his cock. "Let me taste that delicious pussy dripping with mild sauce, baby."

He ate her out. She tasted smoky and pure like organic produce and farm-raised beef. He couldn't help rubbing his cock on a tortilla positioned just where he wanted it. It was warm and covered in grilled chicken juice. His wife's pussy in his mouth, the tortilla like a glove around his dick he came so hard, so fast, long before she did.

"Don't stop! Fuck me, Edward, please, please. Make me come." She tugged on his hair fucking his face, squirming on his nose, chin, he had to hold her down, she was fiery like Tabasco, saying the dirtiest filthiest things. "I love your hot mouth, Edward. You fucking make me come, goddammit. Make me fucking come, make me come, make me come come come!"

He charged in with tongue and teeth and his beard, eating her like a dog tearing into a taco, rabid and hungry. He was going to bruise her and she knew it!

"FUCK!" she screamed, curling her toes, banging on the bed, food flying off the plastic onto her face and into his hair.

Edward looked up at his wife. She was painted in Mexican culinary delights, looking glorious and delicious. "Like that?" he asked. She rested on her elbows watching him with lazy eyes. He was smiling, his mouth a joker's smile of mashed beans and rice.

She laughed.

"What?"

She pointed at his mouth. "You have a little something...right there," she said.

"Oh, you're funny. Suck my dick."

"Rub some dessert on it?"

He perked up. "You didn't."

She pointed to her purse and pulled him up with her legs. He straddled her belly, his cock large and in charge ready for her mouth. So close. "Chocolate cake," she said as she watched his dick jerk happily at her announcement.

"I"m going to make you choke on it."

Bella's eyes flittered to her husband who smiled down at her. Oh, she knew. She knew exactly how he liked to serve it up.

It was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p>AN:

OMG PLEASE REVIEW THIS FILTH IF YOU ARE FILTHY SO GOOD SO GOOD NOM NOM NOMMMMM YEAH!


End file.
